


Fair Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Hanzo, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Versatile Hanzo, Versatile McCree, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like McCree hadn't had suspicions. He'd been able to vaguely make out the faded scar along the underside of Hanzo's breast, and every once in a while he catches maybe a glimpse or two out of the corner of his eye of Hanzo rather conspicuously repositioning something in the general vicinity of his crotch. It wouldn't be his first time with someone in Hanzo's situation, either. McCree has gotten around enough to have some experience with most every type he could imagine. </p><p>He had been sort of looking forward to having his ass pounded into next week, but hey. He's nothing if not versatile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hanzo is super trans and im having horrible dysphoria during a bpd rough patch so i wrote this
> 
> healthy coping skills right haha

It's surprisingly dark in the hotel room. Aside from the dull, yellow lamplight and what little illumination is given off by the end of McCree's cigarette, there's no lighting at all. He can barely make out the deep red of the peeling wallpaper as he lies on the bed, half-hard cock twitching ever-so-slightly against his stomach. 

The day had been long and full of alcohol, and although he feels his head clearing up, he still isn't entirely sure how they'd ended up here. Not that he's complaining. His only issue at the moment is how goddamn long it's taking Hanzo to come back from the bathroom. 

Reaching down with his right hand, McCree begins to casually fondle his balls as he waits. Squeezing slightly, he traces around and over them, eventually passing over his taint. As his finger grazes over his asshole, he realizes it might be best to put out his cigarette before his hair catches on fire. Maybe Hanzo is into that, he thinks, but /he/ certainly isn't that kinky. 

Maybe a minute after he puts out his cigarette, Hanzo walks in. There's a fresh hotel towel wrapped around his waist, although he's completely dry and McCree is fairly certain he hadn't taken a shower. The skin around Hanzo's eyes is red and his face is slightly blotchy. 

"Shit," McCree whispers, any sexual desires he'd previously felt overruled by concern. "Babe, hey, what's wrong?"

Hanzo is silent for a minute, working up the composure to speak up. When he finally does respond, the shakiness of his voice is only barely masked by the distant façade he's managed to build. 

"There is something I need to tell you." 

"You can tell me anythin', you know that. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I-" He stops. The hand not gripping the towel moves to his face and grasps at his cheek, and his pinky runs over his forehead in small, hasty movements as if to soothe his nerves. "Jesse, I should explain that I... you may find that I do not possess some of the parts you might have expected." Hanzo mutters this through gritted teeth as though it had caused him physical pain to admit it. 

"...Oh." McCree pauses for a moment in consideration, and then shrugs. "A'right, then."

"You mean..?"

"I mean, works for me."

It's not like McCree hadn't had suspicions. He'd been able to vaguely make out the faded scar along the underside of Hanzo's breast, and every once in a while he catches maybe a glimpse or two out of the corner of his eye of Hanzo rather conspicuously repositioning something in the general vicinity of his crotch. It wouldn't be his first time with someone in Hanzo's situation, either. McCree has gotten around enough to have some experience with most every type he could imagine. 

He had been sort of looking forward to having his ass pounded into next week, but hey. He's nothing if not versatile.

"Then you do not think any less of me." It's a statement, but from Hanzo's expression, McCree can tell he's looking for reassurance.

"Sweetheart, the only thing that'd make me think any less of you is if you asked me to dress up as Torbjörn," he chuckles as he takes Hanzo by the hand and gently pulls him down onto the bed in front of him. One hand on the back of Hanzo's neck, the cowboy draws him in, grinning slyly, until their faces are only inches apart. "And that would still only matter a little bit."

And then he kisses him. It's gentle at first - not what McCree is used to by a long shot, but this is what Hanzo needs right now. Hanzo lets go of the towel, which falls so that it barely covers his lap as his hands grasp at the soft warmth of McCree's back. They take their time, lips locked and taking in as much of each other as possible before the bothersome need for air breaks them apart. 

McCree meets Hanzo's eye with a sort of tenderness Hanzo isn't sure he's seen from him before. "You sure you're fine with this?"

"I'm-"

"Hold on," McCree interrupts. "I gotta say something. You ain't the first person I've met who felt this way. I met this one guy a while back who was in your same situation. He got into all this stuff like what I was hoping to do with you, but it messed with him, you know? I mean, he enjoyed it well enough, but afterwards... It got real bad. He was a nervous wreck, sometimes barely alive." He pauses for a minute, eyes glazed over. 

"I cared for him. Probably more than I should've, honestly. I just couldn't do anything to help him. He did it to numb what he felt about his body, I think. Just made it worse in the end.

"I guess... What I'm tryin' to say is, I don't wanna make you feel that way. It was bad enough seein' it happen to someone I cared about, but I don't even wanna imagine hurtin' you like that."

Hanzo's expression is unreadable in the silence that follows; only his occasional nodding shows that he's even paying attention. 

"I understand. That you bear such concern for me is... more than I could have hoped for. But if I did not want this, I would not have shared with you the details of my identity at all." He smiles now, just a slight upwards curve in the left corner of his lips, and intertwines his warm fingers with McCree's robotic ones. "I promise to stop you if anything is uncomfortable in the slightest. So long as you promise not to go easy on me, that is."

The charming, impish grin returns to McCree's face now as he plants his hands on Hanzo's shoulders and pushes him back onto the mattress. "You got yourself a deal, sweetness." 

McCree's lips latch onto the spot where Hanzo's jaw meets his neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh as his right hand tugs at Hanzo's pebbled nipple and the palm of his left hand grasps the other's firm thigh. Hanzo groans in pleasure when McCree's metal hand edges upwards and gropes his ass. The cold tip of his index finger creeps towards Hanzo's hole from behind until it just barely brushes over the outermost edge. A sudden pulse of vibration from the spot where McCree's finger rubs small circles jolts Hanzo into an upright position. 

"Heh, guess I forgot to mention that part," McCree chuckles. Hanzo watches, panting, as McCree holds up his left hand to demonstrate: at the push of a small button on the outside of his index finger, a set of small, soft pads at the tip of each finger begins vibrating.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow questioningly. "That is certainly not a feature most would expect to find on a prosthetic arm." 

"An old friend made some upgrades to it. If you're gonna have a fake arm, might as well have some fun with it." 

"As good a reason as any. I certainly am not complaining," Hanzo grins. Slowly, he lowers himself back down as McCree repositions himself so his face is between Hanzo's thighs.

"May I?"

"May you what?"

"I'd like to use my mouth, if that's alright." 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and grunts his approval. McCree takes a moment to look over Hanzo's manhood, a slight sense of pride curling in his chest at the sight of the slick wetness he'd caused. 

Cautiously, the tip of McCree's tongue ruts against the underside of Hanzo's clit and flicks upwards. Hanzo arches his back and chokes down a moan. 

More confident now in his partner's comfort, McCree flattens his tongue and runs it from back to front over Hanzo's opening, swallowing the fluid and sucking on the clit. Barely grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh catches Hanzo off guard and causes him to cry out before he can stop himself. Grinning, McCree props himself up on his right forearm and slowly slides his index finger into Hanzo's sex up to the first joint. 

A strangled noise escapes Hanzo's throat as McCree presses the button with his thumb. Pushing his finger in slightly further, the cowboy rotates his arm to place the padded tip of his middle finger against Hanzo's clit, eliciting an unrestrained moan of pleasure. 

"How's that?"

"A-ah, Jesse, you- /AAgh/-" Hanzo gasps as McCree's tongue flicks over his clit again and then inside of him briefly before licking across his opening. McCree suddenly darts his index finger inside Hanzo the rest of the way. Slowly, casually, he swirls his finger around and watches Hanzo squirm beneath him. 

The sight of Hanzo pinned beneath him is nearly enough to make McCree come on the spot; the man's face is flushed bright red, eyes screwed shut in his determination to muffle his sounds. His face and chest gleam with sweat, hands clutching the sheets of the hotel bed as though his life depends on them.

McCree removes his middle finger from Hanzo's clit, and he revels in the man's desperate gasp for a moment before pushing his middle and ring fingers inside Hanzo to the same depth as his index.

Hanzo pants, needy and desperate, almost reaching his climax as McCree grazes all three vibrating fingers over just the right spot-

And then removes them entirely. 

"Please, Jesse I cannot..."

"Seems like you're forgetting I have needs to take care of, too, buttercup." McCree gestures to the throbbing erection dripping precum down his thigh and onto the sheets. "I think it's my turn now."

Hanzo swallows and wraps his hand around the base of McCree's cock. He squeezes slightly before slowly pumping his hand up and down, tightening his grip as his hand moves up and letting his nails graze over the sensitive skin as he moves his hand down. 

"Jesus, Hanzo," McCree grunts. He lets out a low growl as the skin of the archer's rough, calloused hand grates against his cock. 

A sudden, wet warmth around his head draws a blissful moan from McCree's lips. Glancing upwards, he sees Hanzo's tight mouth stretched around him, a mix of saliva and pre coating the length of his dick that hadn't been taken into the other's throat. 

With a grunt, Hanzo slides McCree's length out of his mouth. "Peeking now, are we? I can't have that." He reaches up and pulls his hair loose from the ribbon that had been tying it back, covering McCree's eyes with it and tying it in a knot behind his head.

"Much better," he grins, taking McCree's cock into his mouth again and grazing his teeth over its length as he lowers himself until his lips are almost to the base.

Hanzo's left hand drifts down to McCree's balls and squeezes them as McCree thrusts forward into his mouth. After coating the fingers of his right hand with slick from his own sex, the tip of Hanzo's middle finger presses against McCree's asshole. He slides it in through the tight ring of muscle as he runs his tongue over the veiny underside of McCree's cock. 

"Hanzo, oh God, yes." The moan escapes McCree just as Hanzo's second finger pushes into his ass. The two fingers move tentatively inside him, an occasional teasing brush against his prostate leaving McCree breathless.

As Hanzo's third finger enters McCree, he releases the man's cock from his mouth, McCree responding with a satisfying groan. Hanzo pushes the three fingers outwards in different directions, the burn almost causing McCree to cry out.

Then, next thing he knows, the fingers are gone, and if Hanzo is still there he's either suddenly gone mute or turned into a ghost.

"Hanzo?" He calls out, but there's no response. He thinks he hears some sort of noise, like someone digging through a drawer, but it's a ways away. 

McCree resigns himself to silence for a minute, using all of his willpower to resist jerking it himself and wait for Hanzo to come back instead. 

Probably a few minutes later - though it had felt like forever - Hanzo returns. 

"Sorry about that, I had to go find something."

"Really? And what would that be?" 

"It is a surprise," Hanzo replies, and McCree is sure he hears the cap of a bottle pop open. 

"Is it a treat for me?" 

"You shall see soon enough if you can just /wait/." 

"I gotta say it's kinda hard to see, what with the whole blindfold thing," he persists. "I wanna see you, sweetheart."

"Just- give me a minute," Hanzo fires back; it sounds to McCree like he's struggling with something, but he knows better than to offer help.

It takes a while, but McCree considers himself a patient man. When the blindfold is tugged off, the sight that greets him is more than worthwhile.

Hanzo is on his knees in front of him wearing a strap-on.

McCree pulls Hanzo down on top of him into a passionate kiss while Hanzo places the tip of the already lubed strap-on at McCree's entrance. Hanzo enters him slowly, pushing the strap-on in halfway before thrusting his hips forward. McCree bites down hard on his human hand.

As Hanzo pulls out at an equally slow rate, McCree reaches forward with his left arm, wrapping it around and pressing his fingers into Hanzo's hole. Hanzo thrusts forward with a gasp when McCree pushes the button again and begins to finger him, thumb rubbing and flicking over Hanzo's clit. 

Hanzo's thrusts are calculated and strong, picking up his pace as McCree crooks his fingers inside of him and presses against his g-spot. Panting, Hanzo fucks into McCree harder, McCree's grunts growing louder with each thrust. 

McCree thrusts his fingers deep inside Hanzo's opening with all he can muster and stiffens his arm, pushing the vibrating pads to the deepest point he can reach.

Hanzo pushes down and clenches around McCree's fingers. He stiffens, body shaking, thrusting jaggedly into McCree as he comes, panting and gasping in desperation.

The strap-on strikes McCree's prostate at full force and drives him over the edge. He reaches between himself and Hanzo with his human arm and milks his orgasm as much as possible, his seed spilling over both his and Hanzo's stomachs. 

McCree removes his fingers from inside of Hanzo and sucks the juices from them lazily. Hanzo, on his back, spreads his legs and idly rubs his fingers against the outside of his sex as McCree plants kisses all across his breast.

"You know," McCree comments between kisses, "of all the guys who've ever fucked me into the mattress, I gotta say you're the hottest."

**Author's Note:**

> in other words i have no fucking clue how endings work
> 
> i think it's worth noting that i wrote this on an eleven hour flight after having nine cups of coffee and being awake for nearly a full 48 hours during a mixed episode so considering the circumstances im pretty proud of how this turned out. 
> 
> i should probably put it out there that im a trans guy myself, just to avoid any confusion; anything that may be offensive or upsetting is completely unintentional and if you point something out that needs to be changed i'll fix it asap!!
> 
> also the vibrating finger pads bit was inspired by a tumblr post, but i don't have access to my laptop for three weeks so i can't link to it until then. if you leave a comment with the link to the post in question, i can add the credit sooner, but if not i'll do it when i can.
> 
> im planning (RE: crossing my fingers and praying to the gods of adhd/borderline comorbidity that it actually happens) to write more of this, so if you have any suggestions/requests, please leave a comment!!


End file.
